Oh, What Sweet Punishment!
by lederra
Summary: Tig and Kozic spend the night in a brothel and Tig meets a young woman he cannot get out of his mind. Going against his nature which would be to forget her he does not. WARNING : NOT SUITABLE FOR UNDER 18's. So if you are under 18 DO NOT READ! Warnings at the beginning of the story.


Oh, What Sweet Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SOA characters, the only ones that belong to me is my O.C. Sable.

**WARNING! Themes of a strong sexual nature, language, dubious consent and violence in this story, IF UNDER 18 DO NOT READ.**

A/N: This story was going to longer than what it is and there was going to be more to it but I ran out of time and also I softened it a bit and did not put in as much of the more hard core of life as I intended. I did not want this one to be removed from the site as other's of my stories that had been during the great purge of the summer of 2012. Which has also made me a bit cautious in the way that I write now and although some readers might say that this is probaly more T rated, I am not taking the chance that it is not and hence why it is being placed under M rating.

* * *

Tig gazed at the girl, lust filled his whole being and he felt his jeans getting painfully tighter. She was an image of total perfection; slender but curves in all the right places and that were gloriously voluptuous, a full set of scarlet lips that looked temptingly moist and parted as though expecting to be kissed at any moment.

He frowned as he drew himself to his full height from where he had been leaning against a wall.

"She doesn't look like a fucking whore."

Kozic told him as he too watched the girl from where he himself was still standing leant, nonchalantly against the same wall that Tig just moments before had been.

There was something about her however that spelled trouble, bad trouble. But then again, she was so gloriously tempting that there would be more than a few red blooded males that would willingly take the risk.

Tig gritted his teeth as he made his decision, planting his feet squarely on the ground. The girl was truly a picture to look at with her delicate facial features, her skin glowing with golden undertones, which made her, look both haughty and aristocratic and besides he had always had a thing for Latino's, smiling to himself as he imagined her fine long legs encircling his waist as he gave her the ride of her life.

The girl wore a loose but well fitted skirt and a blouse that was that was modest but tight enough to allow her breasts to show more than little bit. He could see from where he was standing that they were full and firm, the nipples dark and very evident through the blouse and he ached to get his hands on them, to cup the pliant flesh; to tease those nipples to hardness. The lust stirring his already hard manhood pushing it to even more hardness and he groaned as his thoughts turned again about the girl.

Kozic one of his brothers within the Sons of Anarchy MC chuckled as he watched his former friend, then enemy but now friend once again, watch the bitch across the road. He rubbed his own groin as his own interest became evident.

"Believe me, that fucking gash will make a more than willing sweet butt."

He rubbed his jeans again as the bulge within them grew bigger, pressing hard against the material.

Tig had to admit that Kozic had a point although the girl looked as she sat very primly on the park bench and had a look of innocence to her, the dress barely covered her breasts and the low cut of it gave some hint that her body might be for sale.

She must have felt him staring at her because she turned her head in his direction and he gasped as her dark fringed eyes seemed to beckon to him sensuously, as with a small smile, the tip of her tongue played on her lips as she watched him and his brother where they stood.

The girl's smile bewitched him further and he found himself striding towards the her, his lust gaining with every step, he allowed himself a feral smile as he gazed at the girl and images of what he would do to that lovely body invaded his mind.

"I knew you couldn't resist," said the girl as Tig reached the bench she was sitting on.

Her voice was low and husky with just a hint of a nervous tremor. Her cheeks were flushed slightly like delicate roses and her eyes were bright and hot.

Tig groaned again as he made every effort to control his need, it would be one thing to take her like a sweetbutt back at the clubhouse but not out in a widely populated street, he had no problem with rutting in public but there was an elementary school not far away and even though he had few morals he would not concede to his lust here. Better he got her where the young minds of the town would not be corrupted should they see and besides he thought plenty of time to corrupt them when they are older.

"Have you come to save me?" The temptress asked in the same husky voice as when he had approached her, the same huskiness that he found so bewitching and engaging.

He shuddered as a blistering heat went through his body as he imagined her lithe body embraced within his arms and moulding itself against his own body, as he bent her to his will.

"Darling you will need fucking saving from me by the time I'm finished with you."

Her lips lifting a little as she thought about his words and the look she returned he noticed was as lust filled as his. He imagined what it would be like to have her on hers knees, he groaned again as he imagined her amazing lips stretched around his length as she serviced him, giving him endless pleasure as she swallowed him whole.

Tig was pulled out of his daydream as he heard a shout behind him and he saw a man approaching, dressed in a well cut suit, the bitch behind him started as she saw the man approach.

"My master approaches."

"Your master," Tig enquired.

xXx

The sight of so many naked bodies before the two men, was a true feast of lust for Kozic who had accompanied Tig when the girls 'master' who had approached him and the girl while the two of them had been speaking.

There had been hostility from the man when he had first stood before them but that had soon been replaced with a hospitable welcoming smile when he had thought about the money the man would possibly part with to spend a night with the little slut.

The sight of the girl now as she glided, straight and proud across the floor of the room they were presently seated in as other females around her hissed with hatred as she walked by.

"Why do these other fucking bitches hate her so much? "Kozic asked.

"Human nature, these other sluts have nothing on her, her grace and beauty makes them look like nothing," the master of the house told the two men as he leaned back against the sofa he was sitting on, two semi dressed females sitting at his feet as he surveyed the scene before him.

Tig had eyes for none of the other females in the room, he merely had eyes for her, as he watched her sway across the floor towards where he and Kozic sat, and he allowed his eyes to rake boldly over her body as he took in what she was now wearing or rather was not wearing.

Ornate combs kept her hair away from her face and piled high up on her head and he wanted nothing more than to remove them so that her hair could flow unrestrained down her back. He also wanted more than anything to remove the two gold clamps that were attached to the girl's breasts and the chain that dangled between them, there was a sound of bells as she moved. Small bell like charms were attached to the chain and they dangled together not only as she moved but as she breathed also.

His eyes swept down hungrily to her waist where he could see an almost transparent skirt that barely hid anything as he could see the adornments between her legs, small bells on her nether lips and Tig again felt himself get hard and heat swept through his body as he groaned at the lust such a sight filled him with.

He cupped his junk as he stared at her face again, he could feel himself becoming harder and that in it was becoming painful for him, his blue eyes were drawn to her almond shaped ones and he wandered if she knew just what she was doing to him. He saw her licking her lips slowly and sensually and he realized that she knew exactly what she was doing to him and the punishing torment that it was causing him.

The master of the house pointed to one of his bouncers ordering to bring the girl to them, the guy lifting her as though she weighed nothing and bowed her body over his shoulders, the girl arching her body so that it laid snugly against his neck and shoulders

Tig's manhood jerked painfully yet again as the girl was brought close to him and he could see that Kozic who was similarly affected by the sight before them. He wondered briefly what the girl was feeling as she was paraded around the room like that but the thought passed as he thought what it would feel like to sink between her legs and pound away at her all night long.

The room had become silent, expectant as other men seated across the room looked on eagerly at the spectacle that was being paraded before them. One a young man not much older than the girl presently draped over the bouncer's shoulders reached out to hesitantly to caress the girl as she passed by.

"None can resist this young whore's charm."

The pimp eagerly told Tig and Kozic, he could see Tig getting angry at the thought of someone else touching the girl and he salivated at the thought of the money he would make this night from the biker as he stared hungrily at the girl. Soon he thought this man will give over all the money he has and more just to taste my property. He could feel the money already burning a hole in his pocket as he watched the scene before him.

Tig was watching every movement and gesture in the room towards the girl with growing hatred as he thought about ripping apart the ones who dared to even think of laying hands on the one who would be spending her night with him and no one else.

A young pretty blonde stroked his long legs, kneeling at his feet in anticipation, she stroked her cheek against his thigh like a cat purring her need to please him, her slim fingers dancing over his thigh and hovering over his crotch. Impatient at her actions he kicked her away and she fell backwards with a tiny shriek landing on the floor near Kozic who looked quite happy at her position on the floor at his feet. He beckoned to the girl who immediately turned her attentions to him quite eagerly her hands moving up his legs over his jeans towards his crotch.

As the girl was brought closer to Tig and before she could be taken past him, he shot his hand out and gripped the arms of the bouncer, the man turning and looking at the pimp who nodded yes at him placing the girl on the floor before Tig.

"Fuck the bitch, she's begging for it." Kozic shouted out.

Tig's eyes glazed with lust as he took in the image of the girl before him, she was flushed and breathing heavy as she gazed back at him and he could see the tip of her tongue poking out as she smiled coyly at him.

He pulled her forward onto his lap and grabbed her around the waist as he kissed her deeply and with a hunger he had never known before took him over, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he surged upwards and turning fully he pushed her back onto the deep couch as he leaned forward between her splayed legs, pulling his own jeans down roughly as he freed his straining pmanhood, positioning it as he drove it into her in one hard thrust.

Tig was oblivious of the other men in the room who watched eagerly as he thrust in and out of the young woman beneath him, without exception they were all eager to see how long it would take for his passion to take him over and then how long it would take for him to come so that they then could have the girl for themselves, regardless of the fact that there were many young women who were draped over them eager for their attention.

At each hard thrust the girl beneath him whimpered with agonised desire, the sound making her sound even more wanton than she already appeared and Tig pounded into her more viciously.

"That's it Tig, give it to her."

Kozic shouted his encouragement not that Tig needed any encouragement. The whore's small hands grasped the hard cheeks of his muscular ass as she encouraged him to shoot his load within her. Tig saw stars as his orgasm overtook him and he fell forward between her legs, shuddering as the orgasm passed and he passed out from the absolute exhaustion but a strangely complete exhaustion that he suddenly felt.

xXx

The following morning he woke and for a moment wondered where he was, he remembered the night before and the good time he had had with the girl who had bewitched him in the park the day before. A foot nudged his foot and he stared balefully at a creep of a man who stood before him, across the room he could Kozic draped over the unconscious form of another whore, snoring loudly as he slept off a night of what Tig could only imagine to be considerable passion with her.

"Hey, it's time for you bozos to pay the money for the girls you had and get out."

Again Tig felt himself being nudged by the guy's foot, only this time a little harder and as the creep moved his foot back a bit more and swung it forward, this time to kick Tig, he threw his hand out grabbed the creeps foot and launched him onto his back. The creep landed with a resounding crash on the floor which brought more men into the room.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

The pimp from the night before charged into the room, angry at having been woken up so rudely by the crashing sound of one of his men.

"I don't take kindly to some fucker kicking me in the morning."

Tig growled at him, getting straight into the pimps face as he launched himself off the couch. Kozic roused awake by the men running into the room and then he saw Tig getting into the face of the owner of the establishment they were presently so he launched himself up ready to fight at his brother's back if he needed it.

The pimp stared down at the man on the floor and growled at him asking if it was true. The man scrambled to his feet, started to shake his head in denial at Tig's words but a single look from his boss was enough to make him nod his head. Glaring at him he ordered him from the room, nodding at another man who followed him out.

"My apologies sir, it won't happen again." He wrung his hands together as he apologised profusely at Tig. Tig glared at him, this little ass kisser was really getting on his nerves, Kozic stepped closer to Tig and whispered something in his ear as his prepay went off. Tig pulled the phone out of his pocket moving to one side as he answered the phone.

"Son of a bitch, we got to go brother."

Kozic grabbed his cut and handed Tig his as both men made their way to the door only to find their way barred.

"As much as I will be glad to see the two of you on your way, there is the small matter of payment for your night of merriment gentlemen."

Both men growled as they pulled their wallets out, paying the money the man wanted befpre departing hurredly out of the door.

xXx

It had been three days since the bikers who had entered her life had left and in that time the young woman that Tig had spent the night with had not forgotten him. Despite the roughness of their love making there had been a feeling of completeness that she had never felt with any other man that she had been with in all her years, not since the very first when she had been just fourteen years old and that had been so many years ago. More than she cared to count and she had never thought that one day she would meet a man who would make her feel as complete as he had made her feel that night.

She felt an emptiness inside her and a longing and she laughed to herself quietly as she thought about the biker who was long gone and the thought that he would have felt anything for her, a lowly whore. It was going to be another long night, the master had a houseful and she knew that she would be in for a long night of pain and she hoped maybe a little pleasure if any of those men coming in tonight felt like having any pity towards herself or the other whores in this place.

xXx

The night had been long indeed and most of the customers had left but still the girl worked, her master had been moody all evening watching her like a hawk as she had done her job and duty to the house that gave her purpose. She had known all evening that he had been watching her closely, in fact he had had her watched closely by the bouncers in the place since the bikers had left three days ago. The one who had kicked Tig had not been seen since then but she knew what had happened to him, his battered body had been found in a dumpster a few blocks away.

"You fail in your duties my dear."

The man she had been servicing all evening told her, his fingers sharply twisting her nipples and making her gasp at the pain. He had spent a good part of the evening treating the tender skin of her inner thighs to the same treatment and she knew that her skin would be covered in bruises come the morning which would make her master angry, it meant that she would not be able to work until the bruises faded, no customer wanted to pay good money for a beat up looking whore.

"You look lovely, spread as you are at my feet my dear."

A deep flush sufficed over her cheeks as she felt his lust filled gaze move over her body and she knew that his look was focused on her spread thighs; as his eyes took in the sight of her on the floor before him.

"So truly appetising you look spread at my feet, it is so entertaining to see a whore who knows her place." He sneered at her.

He pulled his foot back and kicked her in her ribs, she made to pull her body into a ball to protect herself as he started to rain blows onto her body as well as kick her. The beating carried on for a number of minutes and she tasted blood in her mouth as a blow to her face caused her lip to split. There was a pounding in her skull as the man continued to use her as a punch bag and then she heard a louder bang, she flinched, not knowing what it was but the sound meant one thing as the man was pulled off her and flung across the room.

"You fucking bastard…you piece of shit….I'm gonna kill you from this you bastard."

The voice she heard was jumbled, the ringing in her ears from her beating masking the voice somewhat but she thought it sounded familiar, it was nothing like the voice of her master but she knew that he would have not barged into the room to pull her attacker off her and although it sounded like possibly one of the bouncers she did not think it was one of them, they would not have crossed her owner like that. Not if it meant him losing money, to him that was all she was worth money and the man had paid him well to be able to beat her.

She smelt unfamiliar but yet familiar smell of leather as someone lifted her into their arms and although she flinched as she was lifted but she felt safe as she was removed from the room and around her she could hear people shouting and jumbled images of people moving about in front of her swollen eyes as she was carried from the building and then placed in the back of a dark van.

xXx

The following morning when she opened her eyes, she was in a place that she did not recognise, the bed she was in was comfortable with clean dark blue cotton sheets. She heard a woman's voice off to one side and fearfully she moved her head unsure of who she would find.

"You're awake sweetheart and you're safe, no one is going to hurt you here."

"Who…who are you….where am I?"

She asked timidly. The woman was young and looked clean, dark hair spilling down her back and she was dressed in jeans and a blouse.

"My name is Tara and you are somewhere safe."

The girl went to sit up but pain burst through her body as she tried to move. Clutching her side she fell backwards as the door opened. A man entered the room and she shrank back in fear but as he came closer she realised that she knew him, he had been one of the bikers who had been at the brothel where she worked a few days ago.

He squatted down beside the bed as he approached her not wanting to scare her or make her uncomfortable.

"Hi, you feeling better doll?"

Nodding carefully she confirmed she was but despite her care in her movement she still felt pain flaring in her skull almost as bad as pain that was coursing through her body.

"Hey you should stay still, let your injuries heal, the name's Tig by the way."

"Sable."

"Hello Sable it's nice to meet you."

Sable laid back and closed her eyes, feeling safe with Tig in the room with her. As she settled down in the seat that Tara had vacated when he had entered and left, Sable knew her life was about to change direction and this time she hoped for the better but if not she knew she would have some say in course that it took.


End file.
